oo Chronique d'une Pétasse oo
by Abricote
Summary: Je suis une Pétasse. De celle que vous ne pouvez décemment pas supporter, une pétasse de la pire espece : une Pétasse Héritière. Inspiré de Hell. PansyHarry
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour voilà une nouvelle fic ( encore une autre ! ) largement inspiré du fabuleux roman _Hell de Lolita Pill_, si vous ne l'avez pas lu… courrez l'acheter, je n'ai pas vu le film mais le livre est un chef d'œuvre ! Ce chapitre traine dans mes archives depuis une éternité, je le poste pour me forcer à écrire la fic en entière parce que je sais que sinon je l'écrirai dans ma tête et jamais sur papier… - Bref, bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Pansy

* * *

**

Je suis une pétasse. De celle que vous ne pouvez pas supporter, une pétasse Héritière. Si vous êtes issu des familles débridés et médiocre vous ne pouvez décemment pas me supporter, mais on ne tue pas celle dont les impôts servent à envoyez vos mioches à l'école. Ainsi ma race insolente perdure t-elle et traverse les âges. En honnête héritière de ces trésors immémoriaux, je passe le plus clair de mon temps à déambuler gaiement entre les rayons onéreux plutôt qu'à étudier sagement derrière un bureau poussiéreux.

Je suis l'incarnation éclatante de l'Injustice, le symbole de votre déchéance et je brandit fièrement le drapeau de ma race, qui symbolise la médiocrité de la votre. Je suis votre rêve, votre utopie, j'incarne l'idéal que vous n'attendrez jamais. Je suis une pétasse. Je suis une Sang-Pur pour que vous me serviez, parce que vous n'êtes bon qu'à ça. Vous êtes née pour nous servir. S'est inscrit dans la moindre parcelle de votre chair détestable, cela est gravé, à tout jamais.

Et vous, infime ordure au sang crotté, vous rêvez d'être comme nous, vous vendriez votre pitoyable trou, votre âme méprisable, rien que pour passer une seule, une seule et unique journée comme dans nos palace sans fin et dans nos vêtements hors de prix.

Mais qui sommes nous en réalité ? Nous somme les descendant d'antan, nous tirons nos racines des plus grands des siècles passé, notre fortune est ancestrale, notre lignée pérenne. Nous sommes condamnés à vivre dans un perpétuel Eden à déguster les fruits du pêcher tandis que vous, vous mourrez durant votre dur labeur sous nos regards amusés. Vous mourrez sans nom, anonyme, pleurer seulement par quelques gueux qui ne tarderont pas à vous rejoindre, vous ne laisserez pas de trace, seule votre amère déception. Je vous avais prévenu, je suis une pétasse. Je suis Pansy Parkinson et ceci est mon histoire…

* * *

_Et voilà la fin du prologue, par contre j'ai besoin de vous pour le titre de cette fiction. ' Pansy' est le titre provisoire, j'hésite entre « Chronique d'une Pétasse » « Pansy » ou « Pansy ou les Chroniques d'une Pétasse » … lol, je suis ouverte à toutes autres propositions !_

Bisous !


	2. Clopes, Café et Escarpins aux pieds

**

* * *

**

Chronique d'une Pétasse

* * *

**AVERTISSEMENT :** cette fiction est _une fiction dure_. Autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement parlant. Bien sur on ne s'en aperçoit pas au premier chapitre, mais les faits sont là. Le langage est crû, l'héroïne superficielle. Il y a de la drogue, du sexe et pas de rock and roll ;) Vous êtes prévenus…

Cela signifie que je ne veux pas, de review critiquant la manière de parler de Pansy ou ce qu'elle fait. Voilà elle est paumée, c'est un mauvais exemple et c'est tout. Par contre j'accepte toutes les reviews constructives… J'espère que personne n'a mal interprêté ce que je viens de dire et que tout le monde comprendra… :)

**Note de l'auteur :** Ha-ha et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Chronique d'une pétasse a été le titre le plus demandé donc je m'incline… Je précise cette fic est fortement inspirée de Hell de Lolita Pill, chef d'œuvre devant l'éternel à lire et à relire.

_**Chapitre I** : Clope, café et Escarpins au pied_

_Et ceci est mon histoire…_

Je suis née en Angleterre, dans le Manoir des Parkinson et avec une cuillère dorée dans la bouche. Je suis née dans le luxe, dans la folie dépensière, dans les loisirs perpétuels. Je suis née fille unique et je le suis restée. Merlin, avoir un enfant avait déjà abîmé le précieux physique de mère, comment aurait-elle songée à en avoir un deuxième ? Son ventre plat ne s'en serait pas remis…

Et puis Père avait ce qu'il voulait, une héritière digne de lui succéder. Ainsi, dès que je fût en âge de tenir une plume, on m'expédia en France ou mon éducation fut orchestré avec un brio controversé, pas un précepteur et réputé et… onéreux. Enfin onéreux est une notion de pauvre, pour nous cela reste à portée. J'acquis donc une solide éducation avant d'être à nouveau expédiée à Beaubâton. J'aurai put faire mes études à Poudlard, mais Père estimait qu'il y avait trop de Sang de bourbe et mêlés et Beaubâton bénéficiait d'une excellente réputation.

J'appris donc en France, m'enivrant du superflus, de l'odeur du luxe, de la sensation d'avoir de l'argent. En dépenser comme s'il en pleuvait est jouissif, surtout quand on comparez au plus miséreux que soit. Je ne pourrai vous décrire cette sensation de pouvoir, cette exultation malsaine. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas comme moi… Comment le saurai-je ?

Je travaillais autant que cela me plaisais, j'étais gâtée, j'étais riche, le reste pouvait aller au diable et crever. Par chance j'étais douée, j'arrivais donc à passer les années avec des Acceptables qui contentait mon père. Et puis, j'ai eu seize ans.

Seize ans… Âge bête, âge ingrat, âge de toutes les folies, âge des premiers émois. A Beaubâton, l'argent coulait à flot, l'alcool grisait les sens. Nous étions la Jeunesse Dorée, trop petits pour se rendre compte des difficultés de la vie, assez grand pour s'amuser.

B fut celui qui m'amusa. J'avais seize ans. J'étais riche. J'étais vierge. Plus pour longtemps. B était comme moi. Nous avons passé le cap ensemble, dans un placard à balais, avec plus de trois grammes dans le sang. Et à partir de là, j'ai déraillée. Nous l'avons tous fait. Aucunes limites nous étaient imposées, les professeurs marchaient à l'argent, s'ils se plaignaient de notre comportement, obligatoirement nos parents nous retireraient et leurs réputation en pâtirait. Leurs finances aussi bien évidemment.

B fut suivi de H. De S, puis de toute ma classe et ceux durant des années. Et les grammes grimpaient inexorablement dans mon sang. Ce fut le début d'une longue histoire, c'est là que je perdis mon chemin…

Et puis j'eu dix sept ans. Rien ne changea, pour le peu que je revenais, mes parents n'étaient jamais là. Partant en vacances, partant en affaires, partant chez leurs amants. Ma seule barrière était ma conscience et je l'abattit allègrement le jour de mes dix huit ans, fêtant dignement mes derniers moments à Beaubâton. L'alcool en lui même ne me suffisait plus, les jolies lignes blanches me comblèrent.

Ceci à un nom, la _Décadence_. J'adorai l'entendre raisonner, j'adorai le faire rouler sur ma langue. _Décadence_… J'étais une petite fille qu'on avait laisser jouer avec l'argent, flirter avec la luxure et s'imbiber de stupéfiants. J'étais une enfant sans parents. Et malgré tout l'argent que mes vieux avaient claqués dedans, sans éducation. Sans maris, sans réellement d'amis, sans repères. Mais riche, jeune et magnifique. Sacré compensation.

Malheureusement il y avait un gouffre en moi. J'étais la muse de la superficialité, et je manquais cruellement de profondeur mais il y avait ce gouffre inexprimable que je n'arrivais à combler qu'à moitié, en sniffant ces lignes parfaitement blanches.

Beaubâton finit, je quittais la France. Mon diplôme en poche, je rentrais à la maison et commençait ma vie de débauche. Je sortais la nuit, dormait le jour. J'entrapercevais Père et Mère qui me faisaient quelques remontrances que je n'écoutais guère. Je décidai de prendre une année sabbatique et renouait avec quelques vieilles connaissances. C'est ainsi que je revis Blaise et Milie.

_Le Café Doré_ portait bien son nom quelques peu cliché. S'était le rendez vous far de nos compatriote qui dilapidaient la fortune familiale avec une nonchalance anodine. Je devais m'y rendre à quinze heure, mes amies m'y attendaient. Il était quatorze trente quand je décidai de quitter mon bain.

Je mis trois secondes à parfaire mon brushing et un quart d'heure a choisir ma tenue. J'enfilai mon jean Cheap Monday, mes bottes Prada et mon tee-shirt Burberry. Je lance un vague regard à mon reflet. Une grande brune filiforme m'apparaît, sa tenue est parfaite, mais elle a les traits tirés. Je grogne, m'empare de mes Rayban et me les colle sur le nez avant de sortir de transplaner.

Il est quinze trente, Blaise va encore gueuler, qu'elle aille au diable.

« Pansy, sais-tu quelle heure il est ? »

Je sors une cigarette sans répondre. Bien sur que j'ai vu qu'elle heure il est, je ne lui jamais dis de m'attendre. Milicent ne dis rien, elle me jauge rapidement du regard.

« T'as maigris. fit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- C'est à cause de l'ectasie »

Blaise me lance un regard et Milicent ne semble pas choquer. Je prends place sur la chaise qui m'est réservé et allume ma clope.

« Ca faisait longtemps… Tes cheveux ont poussés » souriais-je derrière mes lunettes, à Blaise.

Blaise est belle. Blaise est grande. Blaise est blonde. Blaise est bonne.

Elle repousse une longue mèche derrière son oreille et me rends mon sourire.

« Sûrement depuis le temps qu'on s'est pas vue… »

La dernière fois qu'on s'étaient croisées, j'avais quatorze ans, deux neurones de plus et quatorze de moyenne. S'était à une de ces stupides soirées organisées pour les Sang-pur.

« Un café… » grognai-je au laquet qui venait de s'arrêter devant moi.

L'homme acquiesça et disparut aussitôt.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? me demande Milie en buvant son thé.

- Française »

Milie est jolie. Milie est moyenne. Milie est brune. Milie est baisable.

Blaise sourit à ma réponse.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne chose…

- Je sais, je soupire. Mais que veux tu, on ne lutte pas contre son Destin. Et vous ?

- Moi, dis tranquillement Blaise, je viens d'achever mes études à Poudlard. Ma mère veut me marier ce qui est hors de question. Je prends une année sabbatique, je bois, je sniffe, je baise »

Comme a peu près tout le monde. Je me retourne vers Milie.

« J'ai terminé Poudlard aussi, je sors, et je commence l'université à la rentrée. »

C'est bizarre, ça m'étonne pas d'elle.

« Et toi, Blaise me lance un regard amusé. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être française ?

- je travaille pas, j'achète, je sors, je bois, je sniffe, je baise

- Merde… sourit Blaise, je vais prendre cette nationalité alors… »

Nous échangeons un sourire tandis que j'éteins machinalement ma cigarette.

« Votre café, Miss »

Le serveur dépose devant moi une tasse immaculée, rempli du liquide salvateur.

« Tu as fais la fête hier soir… grimace Milie.

- comment t'as devinée ?

- Rayban et café » dit simplement Blaise.

Soit, hier il y avait une soirée spéciale aux Planches, je n'allais pas laisser passer ça. Pour une fois qu'il n'y avait pas que des morveux là bas. Je jette un regard au alentours, le café n'a pas changé, toujours aussi prétentieusement brillant, stylé et remplit de richissime héritiers.

Millicent nous fait un exposé sur sa prochaine année à l'université, je crois qu'elle n'a pas vu le regard blasé que je viens d'échanger avec ma blonde préférée. Cette fille croit qu'elle a un avenir, or elle n'en a aucun. Quand son père mourra, elle se contera d'hériter de sa fortune, de se marier avec un gars fortuné – ou si ce n'est pas le cas, profiteur – aura des gosses, qui finiront par se shooter alors que son mari couchera avec sa secrétaire. A quoi lui serviront ses études ? A décorer les murs de son immenses salle à manger ?

Soudain Blaise l'interrompt grossièrement et me sort de mes pensées.

« Ey Pansy, je me disais, ce soir je fais une soirée, ça te dis ? Comme ça tu pourras revoir tout le monde… »

Ca me dis pas. Mais ce soir j'ai rien a branlé, Mère et Père ne sont pas là et je n'ai aucune envie de passer ma soirée en tête à tête avec la télé donc, j'accepte.

« Ouais, bonne idée. Quelle heure ? »

Elle me répond distraitement que la fête commence au coucher du soleil. J'acquiesce sous le regard outré de Milicent. On a finit, je paye mollement l'addition, je suis arrivée ne retard, je le dois bien et nous sortons sans faire attention aux autres clients. Blaise parle d'un nouveau magasin qui a ouvert avenue Montaigne – à Paris. Oui c'est vrai, je l'avais oublié. On décide d'y aller.

Nous méprisons les moldus, mais il faut avouer qu'ils ont réellement des avantages. Comme les couturiers ou la télé. Nos parents approuvent rarement, mais il hors de question de s'habiller chez Mme Guipure ou de passer ses soirées à écouter la vulgaire radio sorcière. De toutes façons nos parents passent la moitié de leurs temps à l'étranger ou au bureau pour affaires. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à branler ?

Il est huit heure. Notre Portoloin nous a emmené directement à l'avenue Montaigne. On a dévalisé la boutique Dior, et parcouru de long en large les Champs Elysée. Un nouveau magasin Louis Vuitton a ouvert, j'ai trouvée une robe magnifique et une ceinture qui ira parfaitement avec mes escarpin Dolce. Je suis plutôt contente. Blaise a trouvée les dernières lunettes Versace et après un rapide tour chez le Colette rue Saint Honorée, Milie a trouvée ses mocassins Tods Gommino. Un rapide tour chez Star Buck café et un frappacino plus tard nous remit en forme, et satisfaites nous regagnâmes notre Angleterre chérie avec le Portoloin de neuf heure.

On se dit à tout à l'heure et je rentre chez moi. Un rapide appel me confirme que mes parents ne sont pas là, Pinkie l'elfe de maison en chef m'informe qu'ils dînent à Monaco et qu'ils m'embrassent fort. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre et m'allume une clope en envoyant valser mes bottes. Avec délice je tire sur ce concentré de nicotine et je sens les muscles de mes épaules se détendrent. J'allume la chaîne hifi à l'aide de la télécommande et la voix douce d'une certaine Whitney Houston retentit…

Allongé sur mon immense lit, j'achève ma cigarette. Revoir Blaise et Pansy était plaisant, journée agréable, je m'attend au pire pour la soirée. Je connais déjà tous les trous du cul qui y seront présents. J'ai grandit avec eux, avant de m'exiler en France. Ils n'ont pas dû bien grandir, ils doivent être comme moi. J'écrase ma cigarette dans le cendrier le plus proche et retire mon tee shirt ainsi que mon soutien gorge. Je me place une fois de plus devant le miroir.

Putain, j'ai encore maigrit. La fille devant moi me semble étrangère. Dans son jean cigarette, torse nue, ses longs cheveux bruns cachant sa poitrine maigre, cachée derrière ses lunettes. Ce n'est pas moi… Je retire les dites lunettes, j'ai d'abominables cernes, faudra que je demande à Pinkie d'arranger ça.

Je retire mon jean et la culotte qui va avec et me glisse sous la douche adjacente à ma chambre. C'est bon, c'est chaud et relaxant, j'y laisse mes soucis et mon brushing ainsi que la désagréable odeur de cigarette qui me collait à la peau. Un instant plus tard je sors, enroulée dans une serviette.

De retour dans ma chambre, j'enfile un large tee-shirt confortable, une paire de chaussette et je me glisse sous mon énorme couette, j'invoque un paquet de chips, j'allume la télé, et farfouille sous mon oreiller à la recherche du dernier Vogue. Je l'ai.

Tiens, il propose un nouveau maquillage, il est pas mal. Et il irait à merveille avec ma nouvelle robe Vuitton. Je l'expérimenterai ce soir. En attendant je prends un peu de bon temps, je m'allume une cigarette.

* * *

Une heure du matin. Il serait judicieux que je me prépare, la 'fête' doit battre son plein. Je m'extrais de mon lit, éteint à regret la télé, ratant la moitié de l'épisode de Sex and the city et me plante devant mon armoire.

Elle est pleine à craquée, j'extrais difficilement ma nouvelle robe, et l'enfile après m'être débarrassée de mon immense tee-shirt. Elle me va comme un gant. Beige, à bretelle, magnifique de simplicité et la matière est légère et précieuse. Un peu courte, mais quand on a de belles jambes, autant les montrer. Mes escarpins Céline d'un noir profond trouvent leurs place au bout de mes pieds et je suis satisfaite.

Par contre mes cheveux ne me satisfont pas du tout, mon brushing ayant profité de la douche pour filé, ils sont maintenant crépus et ondulés. Je grimace, un brushing sorcier est tout de même long, il faut passer la baguette sur chaque mèche et je n'ai réellement pas le temps, tant pis. Je lance un sort qui les rends doux et soyeux et un autre qui redessine les ondulations d'un air sexy. Ça ira pour se soir. J'appelle Pinkie, quelques minutes plus tard, je n'ai plus de cernes, mes yeux sont charbonneux et un rouge profond colore mes lèvres. Je ne prends pas la peine de remercier l'elfe, j'attrape ma sacoche chanel, coince une barrette Dior et doré dans mes cheveux et je suis partie.

Je sais comment je reviendrais, bourrée, boueuse, droguée et décoiffée. Mais que voulez vous ? C'était ma vie. C'était car s'est là que tout commence, que tout s'enclenche…

* * *

A suivre… 


End file.
